The patent application is generally in the field of electroactive polymer (EAP) structures.
Typical EAP structures include EAP attached to fixed frames, which result in bulky, heavy structures. Typical EAP structures also include EAP bladders, which have poor local control over shape.
A need exists for EAP structures having decreased bulk and mass. In addition, a need exists for EAP structures having increased flexibility and local control over shape.